


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [10]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Soulmate AU, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Agatha dreams of two boys she's never met.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Agatha/Gil/tarvek number 6 if you have time thank you
> 
> 6\. the one where when you dream you’re seeing whatever your soulmate is currently experiencing.

When Agatha is four years old, her dreams align for a few golden months. Her shaken nightmares, two clashing terrors fighting for dominance of her subconscious every night, are single and whole. Two children, both boys, exploring something. Support struts and guards and giggled plans about stealing hats.

They split again, and Agatha’s dreams are once again wavering between isolated  _pressure pressure pressure nothing is good enough for him but I will be I can be I’ll impress him and he’ll be proud_  and stifled  _they’re going to kill her they’re going to kill me there is nothing I can do but I can send her away I can I can I can do that much I can save this one person but so many are marching to their deaths and he’s-she’s-they’re going to kill them all._

o.o.o.o.o

When Agatha is twelve, she gets semi-paired dreams again.

They’re both in Paris, sometimes together, sometimes not. Until the age of fifteen, Agatha can build a story out of their interactions. They dream each other too, she’s sure of it, but they fight as often as not.

It’s a calm time for her dreams. They, her boys, they have  _fun._  They make friends, they spend nights drinking and doing science, and sometimes she thinks she can almost taste the heady intensity of a fugue through them.

And then something goes wrong, one of them goes home and the nightmares are drowning her.

She wakes up crying more often than not, her head full of wires and blood and  _she’s dying she’s dying she’s dying_. Her other soulmate is overwhelmed by it. She gets almost nothing from him for months.

Agatha can taste iron and salt when she wakes up. The salt is her tears, the iron is a memory, and–

o.o.o.o.o

 _They’re reunited, Gil and Tarvek, one rampage across Europa and shouted demands of_ What the hell, you duplicitous weasel, you can run away but don’t pretend your sister isn’t dying I see it in my damn nightmares let me HELP YOU _and there is blood and wires and bone and metal and they fix her, kind of, as best they can and it’s something it’s more than they’ve had in years they’ve been in each other’s heads for years and maybe this is the balance they need before either one tries to go to Beetleburg._

o.o.o.o.o

There’s a push-pull-stay to Agatha’s dreams now. One of them is still trying to hide something, the blood and wires boy, and the other is caring-caring-caring but it’s not enough. Even with the dreams, it’s not enough. Agatha doesn’t know and neither does strong-warm-fighter, and she can’t focus, she really can’t, her classes are causing her headaches and she can’t  _focus_ , and she cares for her boys, she does, but there is just  _too much_.

o.o.o.o.o

The Baron comes to Beetleburg.

Agatha’s lost her locket, she’s upset and she’s angry and her head feels like someone’s repeatedly shoving a plate in front of a tuba and taking it away again, muffled and blaring in turns. She has to clean and she has to ignore Merlot and she has to do so very much to prepare for the man who rules Europa.

There’s two young men with him, arguing quietly until he calls them to attention.

 _Red-red-red_  she thinks, staring at the one with the glasses. His hair is bright. It’s familiar.

 _Strong-fast-blunt_  is the impression she gets from the other, Gilgamesh, the baron says his name is, and she doesn’t like it immediately but it’s familiar and–

Agatha sidles up to the redhead. “Did you go to school in Paris?”

He looks at her, frowning. “I–yes, I did. I didn’t have time to finish, though, so if you’re–”

“Because there was a problem at your home, something with–with blood and wires, someone you cared about,” Agatha manages to stutter. “Right? And he, the other one, Gilgamesh, he followed you because of the dreams and made you let him help you, and you’re still worried about something but want to handle it yourself.”

It’s the wrong thing it’s too much she’s going to get kicked out and–

“Your father’s a blacksmith?” the redhead asks after a moment. “And… headaches, lots of them, strong ones.”

Agatha nods sharply.

His eyes drop to her throat. “You were… sorry, one of the most consistent details for me was the locket. Also the glasses and headaches, but…”

Agatha swallows. “It was stolen this morning. A… a couple thugs on the street, former soldiers, they took it. I…”

Her  _locket_.

“Sturmvoraus, stop flirting and get over here!”

The redhead rolls his eyes. “Wulfenbach, we’re in Beetleburg. The girl has debilitating headaches, lost a very important locket this morning, and as I just found out, her father is a blacksmith. Also works at a university. Any of those details sound familiar?”

The heir to the empire has apparently just been knocked out of a full fugue. That’s… new.

“Gilgamesh?” the Baron prompts.

Gilgamesh is staring at her. “You… traveled a lot when you were younger. With an uncle, I think? And you worry a lot about him because you haven’t seen him since then. And the headaches had you leaving classes, I think?”

Agatha nods sharply again.

The Baron sighs, long and slow and very, very tired. “I suppose I’m to assume this young woman is the third soulmate.”

“Yes, father.”

“Indeed, Herr Baron.”

The Baron rubs a hand down his face. “Gilgamesh, finish with the machine.  Prince Tarvek… just stay out of the way.”

Tarvek rolls his eyes. “Of course, Herr Baron.”

“Miss Clay, was it? They’ll be able to speak with you properly  _after_  this is over. We’ll also see about getting someone to find that locket you lost.”

“It was stolen.”

“…so be it. I’ll also be taking some time to speak with you about the anomaly you witnessed.”

“Yes, Herr Baron.”

(It doesn’t go that smoothly, of course. Beetle dies and there’s lots of shouting and the  _pain pain pain_  of another headache when she gets angry about it.)

(But that’s getting into quite a different story, isn’t it?)

(The broken children have found each other, come together, met. That’s enough for now.)

(Lovers or friends or siblings-at-arms, they will be something to each other.)

(They’re going to be  _amazing.)_


End file.
